All The Little Things:  Chapter One
by OmNomNomnivor
Summary: Well the main character is Johanna and its mainly her life throughtout hogwarts and such.I dont want to give anything away  : This will be a collab with my sister Summer Usagi  look her up  but not just yet I'll let you guys know when that is  :
1. Chapter 1

So yea , this is my own ha rry potter story. This is my first story and I worked really hard on it please R&R. Tell me how it is please and thanks (:

-**Chapter One: It all begins here.**

She'd lived a normal life Well, a normal life in her world at least. She was born September sixth Eighteen Eighty One and she was beautiful and mesmerizing. Blonde hair lightly covered the top of her head, her eyes swirled with the deepest blue of the seas with the deep greens of the fields of mountains. Not much less was expected with her mother being a veela. On top of that her father was an Well looking man himself. "She'll have the boys fluttering over her and doing her bidding by the time she's ten!" Belle Gleamed. Lewis merely grunted at that thought, he didn't want to think of the boys who would take his daughter away some day. "Darling let's not talk of such things yet, she's merely a hour old for gods sake!" He argued. "She Hasn't even gotten a name for herself yet!" Belle looked at her newborn deep in thought. "My, what will we name her?" She looked to Lewis with wide curious eyes. "In the entire nine months, the thought never even crossed my mind of what to call her!" Lewis hadn't either, he had thought of names but, not ones for girls. He wanted a boy with strong working hands to help him with his work around the house. To teach all the things true men would know. "Uh well…" Lewis stammered. "What about my mothers name? Johanna." Belle pondered at the name for a moment. "It is a pretty name, not too many girls have it." She smiled up at Lewis, it was decided her name would be Johanna. "Johanna Lee Dawson." Belle smiled up at Lewis.

As she grew a light sweep of freckles covered her cheeks and nose, her hair grew out straight as a pole, to a golden cornfield like colour. She always seemed to be happy, bright and giggly. Johanna played well with others, and her mother prediction was indeed correct. Boys followed her around everywhere she went, valentine's day they're doorstep was covered in little cards coloured in with crayon, flowers with roots and the dirt coming off the ends. It seemed as though every single one adored her but, she did not adore them. Johanna hated the attention, every single bit of it. All the cards, flowers, candies, and trinkets given to her went into one special place. The garbage. She thought it was where she lived, it was mostly boys, so she figured that they only decided to chase her because the other girls where homely? She lived closest? Maybe 'cause she lived in a nice house? Johanna was completely clueless of her Veela history. Until she was the age of six. She was on the playground swinging on a swing when Rene Oar had come to the play ground carrying a broomstick in her tiny hands. The children surrounded her in an instant. Johanna was at the very edge of the crowd trying to push though the children 'Ohhhhing' and 'Ahhing'. When she had finally made her way to the front Rene was boasting on and on. "So." She practically yelled."Who wants to try it first?" Excitement filled Johanna instantly, as though she felt she where going to explode. She burst up and leaped to Rene. "Can I try first? Oh please, Oh please!" She pleaded. Rene gave her an odd look "I dunno, It might not work right with you." Johanna looked up "Why wouldn't it?" She questioned. Rene looked down on Johanna, Rene was a large girl, especially compared to Johanna's tiny frame. "My mom said your not a full wizard." Rene said. "She said your half uhh.. uhm Veera! Yea that's it! And that that kind will take away your husband if they have the chance!" Those words cut Johanna like a knife. "What? No I'm not!" Johanna snapped back. "Yea my Mommy says something about that too!" A girl yelled from the crowd. The children began to whisper within their group. "My mom said…" "Yea, I heard…" "Yea, Yea I heard they're a bad kind…" Johanna turned around and ran home with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. She confronted her mother at once, She told her what the children had been saying. Belle told her that she was indeed half but, it was called a Veela. Belle explained to her that what Rene had told her was very stereotypical, and that she had a husband before that had been taken away from her. Which is why she thought in such ways, and how that being half Veela would have no effect on her magical abilities. Belle also encouraged that she to be proud of her heritage Which, for Johanna, was hard to do. The children talked of how being pure-blood was best, and how they where most superior to all others. As time went on she grew to love her heritage, except the boys it drew to her.

Other than the boys giving her every ounce of attention they had, she had a normal wizard raised life. She had her bullies of course, Rene would never leave her alone since she saw her running home crying. She wanted to use that weakness to her advantage. Rene was also jealous of Johanna, Rene had wanted every boy to give her the attention they did Johanna. That never happened. Rene was mean and picked on others often, she was also a tall, plump girl with a scrunched up face. Where Johanna had been petite, with delicate hair and skin. All together Johanna was fragile looking, yet that was not the case. She was strong like her father and brave with a kind heart like her mother. Rene was not the only girl who was jealous of all this either. Most of the girls where, even when Johanna had been kind to them, they ignored her. Some girls wanted to make her friend but, where to scared of Rene to even try. Johanna had grown used to it though she played well alone and was friends with a few of the non-crazy boys. Even with the girls ignoring her and the boys chasing after her she had a very happy childhood. The happiest day of course came on August second nineteen ninety two, when a letter was dropped off on her window sill.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

Chapter 2: Acceptance letter

August second. Late morning. The sun shone through the little cracks in the curtain. They poured out onto Johanna's delicate face, she cringed at it and rolled over hoping to get a few more hours of precious sleep. When there was a large thud on her window. She flew up out of her bed and ran to the window, she pulled away the curtains to find an owl flapping its wings viciously. She opened her window and the owl sped in, flying in circles around her ceiling. It dropped a letter in the center of her bed and flew out. She walked over to the bed and picked up the letter.

Miss J. Dawson

Little bedroom on the top floor

301 Spoonliver Road

Ottery St Catchpole

She opened the letter and immediately saw 'Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. She knew exactly what this was. Johanna Threw the letter in the air and began flailing her arms rapidly. She ran around her house screaming at the top of her lunges looking for her parents. Belle ran straight to Johanna. "What's the matter!" She asked with a worried face. Johanna stood there, gasping for as much breath as she could get. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I." At this point she was shaking. "What?" Belle asked. Johanna simply grabbed her mothers hand, took her to her bed room and showed her the letter. Belle examined it for a few moments and a smile ran across her face. "Well looks like we're going to have to get out some money cause you're going to need school supplies." Belle said. "I'm going to show this to your father." Johanna merely nodded, once her door shut and she heard the last few creeks from the stairs, she walked to her bed pressed her face to a pillow and began shrieking into it.

Later that day. "Johanna are you ready love?" Lewis called. Johanna came running, practically falling, down the stairs. She'd put on her best outfit, A long deep blue turtleneck sweater with tight stretchy black pants and her fuzzy boots. " Yea! Let's go!" She yelped. She couldn't have been more excited, she flew through all the shops getting everything she needed, along with a new pet. It was a small sleek black cat she'd picked out. "Ah, what a classic companion to have! What'll you name him?" Lewis asked. "Hmm…" Johanna pondered while concentrating all her energy on the little kitty. "I think I'll call him knight! Like the ones that save all the princesses in the storybooks!" Lewis gave her a puzzled look. "Well, If you say so. Isn't that a powerful name for such a small thing? I don't think he's going to get much bigger." Johanna looked up at her father. " I think he's strong." Johanna said. "At least one day, I can tell, he's got it in him." Lewis chuckled "Okay then. Let's get going we have one more thing to get and that's your wand." Johanna's face completely lit up, the entire walk to Ollivanders her heart was racing. She'd never been so excited in her short life. "Ah Hello there." The shop clerk greeted "Buying your first wand I presume?" Johanna nodded her head. "Well come over here, I have a few different ones for you to try." He pulled out a box with an old looking wand in it. "Try this, Ten and a half inches with a phoenix feather core" Johanna flicked it in her wrist and a book flew open and the pages began to scatter everywhere. The shop keeper took the wand from her "Okay maybe not that one… Hmm." After about thirty minutes of trying different wants he came to one. "Ah ha! How about this one?" He asked "Twelve inch, Veela hair core" Johanna looked up at the man with curious eyes. She took the wand in her hand and a sudden comfort hit her, out of the end of the want flew little bubbles in light shades of pink, purple, and blue. "I think we found a winner" Said the shop keeper. He took back the wand put it in the box and placed it in a very old paper bag and gave it to Johanna. She skipped most of the way home a huge smile spread all over her face.

August Twenty Ninth…

'Only a few days left' Johanna thought to herself with a big sigh. She stroked Knight sleeping next to her on her bed, silent as the night. Her calendar had large red 'X's on all the days gone by and a red circle on September first, The day she left. When she got her letter she was ecstatic, she still was of course, but the thought that she would not be home for her birthday for the first time ever hit her. Hard. It would be so weird, being with strangers on her birthday, so far away from home. Her mother came tapping on her door "Johanna darling come here" Belle said as she walked away. Johanna got up and walked down the stairs to find a cake with eleven candles and a few presents on her kitchen table "Happy Birthday Love!" Her father yelled. Her mother sat there smiling "Well Make a wish?" Johanna walked to the table. "Thanks Mom, Thanks Dad." Johanna stammered. "Well Blow em out" Lewis commanded. ' I wish for the most amazing time at Hogwarts' Johanna thought as she blew out her birthday candles.


End file.
